The present invention concerns the use of a manufactured support assembly for the floor beam of a home or other building and which is adjustable to various heights of beams from a supporting surface.
In many areas of the country it is a common building practice to utilize wooden posts or piers for the support of floor components of a house or other building. The post must be cut at a precise length to accomplish such support and typically must be of a good grade of lumber preferably treated with a preservative. While use of wooden posts has been accepted practice for many years the ever increasing shortage of suitable wood for such posts has resulted in significant cost increases for such lumber. Further, the man hour effort expended in installing such posts including dimensioning same, contributes to the costly use of same. Further, wooden posts for floor supports in certain parts of the United States are not desirable in view of pests such as termites and/or environmental conditions. A further drawback to the use of wooden beams is that over long periods of time wooden supports are subject to shrinkage requiring replacement or shimming of the posts. Wooden posts also are susceptible to dry rot which necessitates post replacement.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,645 discloses a scaffold supporting pole having a base member and a stem on which a nut element with hand grips is carried which positions an intermediate plate relative a top plate used to support scaffolding.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,914,875 and 4,761,924 disclose a beam support member utilizing a threaded foot on a base plate and a cylinder slidably housed by upright supports The support member is of welded construction
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,264 discloses a floor support having threaded internal and external members adjustable to selected heights with spacers and drains on the internal member to separate and vent the slabs supported on the internal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,635 discloses a support structure for a building beam or foundation having a base in which is positionably received an inner member adjustable by insertion of a bolt and is further adjustable with the inner member threadedly engaged with the base for minute adjustments.